There are various apparatus, methods, and systems utilized today to mount a crane. Various issues exist with the current methods in that the mounting systems today all require counterweights or conventional attachment methods (e.g. bolts, anchors, inserts), hereafter referred to as “conventional methods”, to resist overturning forces imposed by the crane. These conventional methods are typically time consuming and expensive, and prove to be cost-prohibitive and time-prohibitive in many environments. The embodiments disclosed herein includes a base frame which supports and secures the crane by friction and does not rely on conventional methods to resist crane forces. There is thus disclosed various embodiments herein directed to mounting systems for a crane.